


Boys Will Be Boys

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Banter between my favourite ToS/nuTrek boys...





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2009, but my OCD requires that I post all my fanfictions in order now that I have an AO3 account...

"Spock, be nice to Bones, he's not that experienced with smart people."  
Both Spock's eyebrows went up. He looked from Kirk to Uhura, who was also looking at the captain.  
"I thought I'd get in first with the insults", Kirk explained, giving Uhura a nod as he got out of his seat in anticipation of possibly having to use his rank if the bicker/banter began again. To be honest, he didn't know Spock well enough yet to know what kind of exchange he and the doctor had taken to having on a regular basis.  
Uhura rolled her eyes in response and turned away to continue her ship-wide monitoring of all frequencies. Spock, despite his outward expression of neutrality, was nonetheless noticeably confused by the teasing.  
"He's just as unpredictable when playing chess", McCoy put in helpfully.  
That made Kirk turn around from the viewscreen that had come to need his attention.  
"I don't even play chess!"  
"Well, you'd be damn illogical player if you did", he reasoned, giving Spock a sideways look as he said this. Spock proceeded to stare him down.  
"I do not play chess, either", he informed the doctor, "though I have heard it is similar to koon tal, a Vulcan tactical game."  
Sounds like it could screw with his head", McCoy said thoughtfully, jerking a thumb in Kirk's general direction, rocking backwards on his feet. "You two should play sometime", he continued. "Could prove very interesting…"  
At that, he left the bridge crew to what they were doing. Which was very little at their current cruise to Turoon I at warp 4.  
Both man and Vulcan watched him go. Then Kirk turned back to Spock.  
"We should sometime, you know", he said. "Play chess", he clarified at the raised eyebrow.  
Spock surprised him by agreeing, albeit in a cautious tone of voice. But, then again, this was Spock, so hesitancy was not just expected, but a given.  
"I would prefer us to stage the games in a closed environment, such as one of our quarters", he said instead.  
Kirk thought he could see where this was going, and grinned, instantly putting Spock on his guard.  
"Scared of losing in front of an audience?"  
Spock graced him with no more than a straight back as he turned away to survey his own station.

Uhura, after smiling and sharing an amused look with Kirk, had some trouble suppressing said amusement.

It seemed it didn't matter what planet they were from, males were all the same when you got down far enough.


End file.
